


At Hand

by Lairenuriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Control Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairenuriel/pseuds/Lairenuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utumno, before Angband is completed.  Melkor does not care to be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Hand

November, 2015

Utumno (Udûn)

 

 

Two muscular arms engulfed the Maia. While one hand settled on Mairon’s stomach the other confidently traveled lower.  Melkor enclosed the whole packet in cool, possessive fingers.  Mairon instinctively stiffened when he felt sharpened nails against the base of his balls. Pulling the Maia flush to the curve of his naked body, Melkor dipped his head to murmur into the curve of Mairon’s upswept ear, “ Ah, I has’t thee,”

Mairon relaxed, becoming pliant as the Master folded them down onto the thick carpet.  His chest rose on a deep inhale.  Filling his head with the Master’s cool, subtle scent, the Maia unconsciously wet his lips with the very tip of his tongue.  There was, deep within the faint aroma, a sweet-sour tint.  Mairon’s almond-lidded eyes drifted closed as he tasted it.  He slipped his fingers over both of Melkor’s arms until his much smaller hands came to a delicate rest over his Master’s.

Melkor’s heavy hair tumbled over Mairon’s shoulders.  A jet black curtain that left icy shivers dancing across the Maia’s golden flesh.  Strong with the labor of the foundry, tinted by the heat of his own forge, Mairon appeared almost incandescent amid the shadowed caverns from which these chambers had been hewn.  Deep in the depths of the Fortress, the length of a short, sharp maze from Utumno’s enormous throne room - Melkor’s private suite sat secure in the very heart of the mountain. A recently constructed bed, of sumptuous width, lay cold and empty in the next chamber.

Though damp and naked, Mairon carried still the smoky, metallic scents of the forge in his hair, on his skin.

“ I must secure thee,” Melkor’s breath washed across the Maia’s sensitive ear, “ I cannot recall when last I laid eye upon thee.  And in truth I am wroth,”

The Maia turned his face up, gently moistening his lips again, to stare wordlessly into the hewn features above him. Divine and fair, conceived by their Father in the first flush of Creation, Melkor’s smooth grey skin stretched over powerfully carved bones.  Mairon had seen him once before they had clothed themselves in flesh, and remembered with vivid clarity that roiling, swirling torrent of chaos - of cold so intense it burnt.  Of ice and flame embracing in such ferocious dance that the primal ground heaved and cracked: erupting lava from its awed heart to the glory that was He Who Arises in Might.

How Aule had cursed Him.

“ Thou dost feed the fires of thy forge, and I am told thy hammer rings without surcease.”

As his amber eyes again sank closed, Mairon threaded his long fingers between Melkor’s where they rested on the flat of his belly.  Simultaneously, he smoothed his palm over the possessive hand trapping his cock and balls against his pelvis.  A languorous twist of his shoulders against the breadth of wide chest behind him: Mairon let an unsteady breath ease its way through his whole body.

 “ Aah - look at me.” came the very soft command.

And Mairon’s tawny eyes drifted back open, though only halfway.  Copper lashes shielded a stare both adoring and reluctant. Mairon struggled against the very nature of what he was - a creature whose purpose was Service, Obedience, and Loyalty.  To adore, to labor, to praise, a creature bereft of Will. A mere Maia.

“ I know, fire sprite,” Melkor’s voice was capable of mind-numbing, caressing song, and Mairon focused on the Master’s lips as Melkor sang softly on, “ My little one,  how hard thou dost strive for me.” He rolled Mairon’s balls slowly in his palm, rubbed them down with the heel of his hand before cupping them up in his fingers and squeezing.  Almost to pain: enough to cause the Maia to inhale sharply.   “ How thou dost devote to me such prodigious skill, all thy ardent effort, such unequaled craft…mercilessly accosting thy anvil… but did I not tell thee, once, that if such a spirit as thee were mine own, I should be a most jealous Master?”

“ Yes, my Lord,” Mairon sang back unsteadily.

“ I warned thee, little one,”  This time it did hurt, as Melkor rolled his balls into the heel of that enveloping palm.  “ When I reach for thee, thou shalt be at hand.” Mairon arched back into Melkor’s solid frame, keening softly:

“ Master, forgive me,”

“ Not quickly, sprite.   When I call to thee, my Song thou wilt sing and the rhythms of thy hammer still.  For whatever purpose I deem best, Mairon, thou shalt be turned.”  Melkor slid his other hand to Mairon’s throat, long fingers closing entirely along the slender column.  “ No flame of thy forge, no matter hissing blue or shimmering white, can compare with the heat of my desire.”  The low, rich song continued.  Melkor eased Mairon back until his cold length nestled between the Maia’s muscled buttocks.  The hand enveloping balls and cock pushed Mairon against Melkor’s fat erection, shifting the Maia several slow times over the Vala’s growing length.  Melkor growled softly in Mairon’s upswept ear, “ Thou knew I desired thee - through earth and stone, mineral and metal.  I know not whether to praise or punish, my writhing flame, truly I do not.”  The fingers around Mairon’s long throat flexed, thumb and index finger tucking under the curve of his jaw.  Melkor pulled his face further back, looking directly down upon him.

“ Thy pardon, Master, I beg thy pardon,” Mairon sang in a tremulous whisper.  He fought to focus on the Valar’s face despite an inbred compulsion to avert his gaze.  Every instinct warred against the command to look.  He flushed as Melkor’s cold, sweet breath fanned across his burning cheeks.  Melkor tugged tight on his balls suddenly, sharp nails dragged along prickling flesh.  Mairon bit down a startled yelp, but he could not control the convulsive shudder that ran his length from toe to crown.

“ Pardon must be earned, little one,” The Vala crooned softly.  Black eyes, glinting like polished obsidian, hung a hairsbreadth over Mairon’s own.  The Maia stared anxiously, almost mesmerized by the golden light reflecting in Melkor’s dark gaze. “ A lesson must be learned.”

Mairon worried at his lower lip, a roiling tremor began to work its way outward from his stomach.  He frowned slightly, would have nodded had not the hand on his throat prevented it.  Visibly trembling, he drew an unsteady breath and swallowed hard, only to feel the Vala’s palm flex against vulnerable tendons.

Now Melkor rolled his fingers again, lifting Mairon against his broad chest as he did so, messaging the Maia’s scrotum and the jewels within.  The Vala trapped Mairon between one wide palm and the undulating rhythm of his hips.  He weighed Mairon’s swelling balls then dragged light claw tips up the heavy sac to ghost over the Maia’s burgeoning erection.  Mairon sucked in a little moan, his stomach clenching, coiling in hot arousal, as his cock leapt in response to those teasing strokes.

“ Whatever kept thee, little one?” Melkor sighed deeply, tracing the standing length with a single sharp nail.

“ A..a surprise,” Mairon stuttered.  Long fingers engulfed his aching erection, sliding a slow, cool caress along his length.  Mairon arched back into Melkor’s embrace.  He bit his lips together.  Now that he had been asked, compulsion to respond flooded violently up through him.  “ P..please…” A thin whisper forced itself free.

“ Ah.” Melkor’s depthless black eyes, calm and unreadable, moved over Mairon’s strained features.  He leaned down to run the tip of his tongue along Mairon’s cheekbone, leaving a cool trail evaporating on hot brown flesh.  The moist caress trailed from cheek to chin, then teased the seam of tightly compressed lips.  The Master tasted first the long upper lip in a single lingering stroke. Then he tasted the lower, fuller lip with several quick, repetitive laps before returning to probe their stubborn seam.

Mairon fought against the tight, spiraling heat that crept out of his belly into his limbs. And strained to control rebellious, twitching muscles but several more strokes of Melkor’s tongue left his sensitized lips swollen and tender.  Melkor sucked on first one, then the other.  A suppressed gasp escaped when the Vala’s sharp teeth nipped his lower lip.  The Master gnawed gently before raking his bite away.

  “ A surprise,” Melkor’s murmur sang against Mairon’s throbbing mouth, “ From thee, my flickering imp, is indeed welcome…” Now the Vala’s wide palm flattened Mairon’s cock to his belly as his hips surged upward.  Melkor assumed steady rhythm, thrusting his hard length between Mairon’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide enough to cradle his thick width.  “ I was well pleased with thy last surprise: such a finely balanced blade,” A hint of laughter in his dark, deep voice.  He added a rotation into the rhythm, lifting the Maia’s smaller body in time with each surge of his hips. 

Mairon’s clutched what he could reach, one hand finding the curve of Melkor’s thigh beneath him while the other wrapped around Melkor’s forearm.  The fingers under his jaw tipped his head even further back, and he felt Melkor’s sternum press against the top of his head.

“ It hath a perfect swing,” Melkor amused himself, staring down into Mairon’s strained face as his pace quickened.  The Maia struggled after breath, lost the battle, air stuttered though his lungs, and he could not stop himself from panting aloud…panting loudly….in the stillness of the stone chamber.

“ Ah, yes, here thou art….perhaps this time I shall wring a song of ecstasy from thy stubborn tongue,” The Vala’s voice sharpened for a moment then dropped back into its dark, seductive song.  He dropped his lips to Mairon’s, “ This stubborn tongue,” He murmured as he parted swollen lips with his teeth and delved possessively into Mairon’s mouth.  At first the darting strokes imitated the rhythm of Melkor’s hips, and a keening moan broke in Mairon’s arched throat.  But when desperation drove him into bold response, Melkor captured his tongue, sucking it deep into his own mouth.  Mairon made a thick, muted noise, unable to break Melkor’s suction, helpless as he felt his tongue swelling.  The Vala smiled and finally, _finally_ , took Mairon’s throbbing erection back in hand.

Mairon’s hips bucked with that first long stroke.  Melkor quickened his caress, his own hips relaxing as he permitted Mairon to find, and match in pleasing counterpoint, a rapidly building pace.  The Vala slowly let Mairon’s tongue slip free.  He growled faintly, drinking each fractured gasp ripping through the Maia’s bruised, swollen lips.  When a thin moan worked its way out, Melkor snarled as he recaptured Mairon’s lower lip between his teeth.

The Maia in his lap twitched, shuddered, and his fingers convulsively dug into Melkor’s muscled flesh.  When Melkor heard his breathing change, he rasped against Mairon’s seeking lips, “ Very close now, my little one, so close…”  Mairon’s eyes fluttered, his lips worked soundlessly against Melkor’s.  He knew only that the coiling spiral in his belly needed to break, to explode.  The aching pulse burning low in his balls became utterly unbearable…Mairon choked out a muted sob of disbelief when Melkor’s fingers snapped down to squeeze the base of his cock, preventing his ejaculation.  Another stifled sob broke its way free of Mairon’s arched throat, eliciting a brief chuckle from above.

“ O, no, my precious,” Melkor growled, “ This time I will hear thy song, see flame build beneath thy skin, watch it ignite within those so-cautious eyes…feel it consume thee,”

“ Master, please,” Mairon heard how badly his voice shook, a wincing frown pulled at copper eyebrows.  Melkor watched the Maia’s internal struggle with glittering black eyes.  A faint smile pulled at the corner of his lips for a bare moment.

“ Nay, little one,” Almost tenderly, “ For next time I desire thee, this flesh will not permit thy willful mind to hold sway…”

Dazed, Mairon struggled to understand, to command reason over throbbing nerves and thundering pulse.  Rushing blood flickered and licked like flame beneath his golden skin.  And every time Melkor’s cold, sweet breath filled his head:  he tasted it and thought how moments before it had been inside Melkor, part of his Master.

“ I admit,” Melkor purred suddenly, “ I do love to render thee speechless - come,” He loomed over Mairon, who clung unsteadily as Melkor shifted their positions.  In a slow, sliding tangle of legs, Melkor turned Mairon in his lap, to face him. The hand at his throat slid ‘round to trap a hank of copper hair. Melkor tangled its length in sinewy fingers. Melkor pulled Mairon forward until their mouths met.  As he deepened the kiss, tasting Mairon with slow, determined sweeps of his tongue, he parted his thighs until Mairon, too, sat on the carpet.

Drunken, lightheaded, Mairon lifted trembling fingertips to Melkor’s throat.  Nearly imperceptible strokes followed long, prominent tendons, and ghosted over the hollow at base of the strong column.  Melkor began a concentrated assault.  Between deep tastings, he teethed the Maia’s swelling mouth until it stung, trapped his tongue again, suckling on Mairon’s sore lips, until the Maia became utterly pliant.  Melkor eased away to study Mairon’s face, greedily devouring each thin breath.  Triumphant at Mairon’s bruised mouth, and wide, unfocused eyes, Melkor’s lips curved in a feral grin.  “ Here,” Firm pressure on Mairon’s nape brought his head down, and the Maia stared at the darkened tip of Melkor’s erect cock for a blank moment.  Melkor looped a heavy weight of Mairon’s copper hair around his wrist and moved his palm to the back of Mairon’s head. “ Now, precious,”

It took the dazed Maia another second, but realization came with the pressure of Melkor’s hand.  Mairon breathed out a low murmur of anticipation, wetting throbbing lips with the tip of a sore tongue, as he shifted on the carpet.  Sliding back, ignoring the rough carpet fibers abrading his sensitized skin, to put himself in a better position, Mairon’s amber eyes again drifted shut as he enclosed Melkor’s cock in a reverent kiss.  Sipping the tiny, waiting pearl of lubricant, and catching the next as it beaded forth, Mairon delicately tongued the slit.  Melkor felt, rather than heard, the Maia’s tiny, satisfied hum when Mairon pulled the engorged tip into his mouth.  The Vala inhaled deeply as Mairon began a sensual suckle.  He breathed out a low rumble as Mairon swirled his tongue around the tip until he found the tiny nub along the underside of the shaft.

There was a moment’s slithering, Mairon shifted until he could wrap both hands around the base of the Vala’s very large cock.  Shifting again, Mairon eagerly gulped in another mouthful, and this time he gave an audible purr of contentment.

Melkor’s head tipped to one side. He used the thick coil of hair wrapped around his wrist to pull the Maia’s head back.  Mairon came off him with obvious reluctance.

Melkor glanced down, giving Mairon a sardonic look, “ O, my silver-tongued imp, for a moment my wits left me…” Using long copper locks, Melkor tugged the Maia up into a kneeling position.  Watching Mairon wince as he unconsciously licked at his swollen lips, Melkor admitted, “ I desired that stubborn tongue put to its best use.  Very much…so much in fact, I forgot that once thy throat is filled, thy balls pump dry.”

Mairon flushed.   He whispered, “ Yes, Master,” because it was the truth.  Part of the truth.  Bringing his Lord pleasure, feeling Melkor’s seed pulse down his open throat, knowing that his Vala moaned because of him…Mairon experienced incredibly intense orgasms.  Sometimes, when air deprivation amplified the intensity of his release, he became insensate, unconscious.

Melkor summoned a leather thong from somewhere – a tiny, throw-away twist of will – with a small flourish.  The Maia’s eyes widened.  His head twitched to shake before he froze, his lips open around a silent, “No,”

“ Mairon,” Melkor’s voice sang steel, “ This time,” Black eyes trapped amber as Melkor lifted Mairon, leaning down himself until they were face to face, “ This time there is no choice. I will not be ignored.”

“ Not this,” Mairon could not drag his gaze free, and a surge of fear built in the back of his throat.  Instinct pressed him to plead.  Pride rebelled.  “ Please, Master,” His voice fractured but held steady, “ Not that.”

Melkor shook his head a little, and his black mane shifted like a curtain, falling over his shoulders, framing Mairon’s strained face in the dim light.  Cast in this shadow, the Maia’s tawny eyes gleamed like banked coals.

“ Where was this protest earlier?” The Master asked quietly, “ For I thought I heard thy plea for pardon…a lesson undertaken?”

Mairon grabbed at scattered wits, casting his mind back, and he felt Melkor’s fingers under his jaw again, felt his own unconscious nod.  Drawing a long breath, he studied Melkor’s solemn face before whispering, “ Yes, my Lord.”

“ Here is my Mairon,” Melkor murmured, his free hand caressing up Mairon’s jaw. A soft sigh drifted across the Maia’s face, “ Measure for measure, unflinching.” Melkor cupped his head in both hands and pressed his lips to Mairon’s burning forehead.  “ Only a little binding, “ He whispered.

Melkor released him, reaching down between their bodies.  He measured the leather without looking, snapped it in two and discarded the longer piece.  “ Here,” Melkor slipped the looped leather to the base of Mairon’s cock, deftly wrapped it ‘round his scrotum and up between his balls, tugging it tight.  As the Vala secured it with a slipknot, Mairon bit back a stifled whimper of frustration.  Melkor had done this to him once before.  To keep him from peaking too quickly, too quietly, while the Vala plunged into Mairon’s open throat.

“ This will serve my purpose,” Melkor kissed Mairon now, tenderly.  A soft laugh, “ We cannot have you immolate another bed so soon,”

Mairon’s flush deepened.  He’d melted the carved stone columns; left their stumps half melted, like wax candles, framing a smoking pile of ashes.  Melkor had wrapped his forearms with a leather band and secured him to the wrought iron headboard.  He’d no memory of igniting, only of succumbing to blind, overwhelming panic.  He’d regained his reason cradled in Melkor’s lap.  On the floor, as they sat on the far side of the chamber: watching the bed burn so thoroughly it had momentarily stood in ashen mockery of itself before collapsing in a cloud of sparks.  The Master chuckling silently once or twice, his chin tucked on Mairon’s lolling head.  The Vala had simply starved the fire for oxygen, causing its quick death.

            Melkor ran one sharpened nail tip along the thin strip that gagged his cock and pushed his balls apart. Mairon’s flickering amber eyes widened, lips opening on a soundless gape, as the Master’s teasing touch brought fresh, hot blood surging into his cock and trapped balls.  He could feel the leather thong pulling fast around engorging flesh.

            “ Hmm,” Melkor licked the heat from his forehead and reached up to take Mairon’s nape back into a cradling palm, “ Now, where were we?” He steered the Maia’s head lower.  Mairon slithered quickly further until his mouth lined up in open welcome to the knobbed top of Melkor’s cock.  Nearly the size of Mairon’s own fist, he felt a familiar rush of apprehension tinged hunger as he worked Melkor between his lips – oh, as if the interruption had never happened – and deeper in toward to the back of his throat.

            Mairon pressed his tongue to the vein ridged underside, lathing it tightly before he trapped Melkor‘s shaft against the roof of his mouth.  Pulling slowly back he swirled his tongue, as best he could, around the top and lingered to taste the pearly droplet that wept forth.  In moments, Mairon was overwhelmed as he relished the heating length, the sweet-sour tang of pre-cum as he coaxed another drop from the distending slit, and his reason sank within a miasma of pheromones strong with the sting of cold ash and rich dark musk.

            Melkor messaged lightly at the back of Mairon’s undulating head, his hewn features indulgent.  He closed his eyes and produced a rumbling sigh.  At first he was content to let the little Maia rub silken cheeks along the length of his cock, drop adoring kisses on each of his balls, lap an eager tongue over Melkor’s sack in long, deliberate strokes, and trace worshipful, slow patterns up the length of his twitching cock.  Mairon unconsciously hummed – purred - snippets of the Song of Creation, the Song of Songs, as he took Melkor’s glistening tip down past his lips until it hit the back of his throat.  Melkor stroked his fingers through the thick tangles of Mairon’s hair, diverting a moment to trace his thumb along one upswept ear and earn himself a suppressed shudder.  Mairon lunged forward with enough force to pop the wide tip down his throat. The Maia gagged, writhed again, and propelled onward.  He keened with pleasure as the Vala’s wide cock stretched protesting muscles and forced them to expand, to accept this prodigious intrusion.

            Melkor’s chest vibrated on a low rumble. Below him, Mairon savored every slow glide as he worked his throat open.  Bringing Melkor down deeper each time.  The heavy weight of arousal in Mairon’s belly re-sparked, spread licking heat along the length of his limbs.  Throbbing in his stomach and blazing deep at the base of his restricted cock.

            Now the Vala took his head in both hands, at first merely weaving his strong fingers in thick copper hair. He then set a building rhythm as he guided Mairon’s motion back and forth.  A long moan vibrated soundlessly in the Maia’s over-stretched throat.  Melkor closed his fingers tight around the back of Mairon’s head, meeting each push forward with a thrust of his hips. Driving himself in deeper, Melkor trapped Mairon as he lunged fully home and held.  A tiny whine slipped out Mairon’s nose just as he gagged violently, choking around the Master’s tremendous length.  Tears streamed from under fluttering lashes as his throat convulsed. Above him, Melkor gave a rumbling growl of pleasure and nudged in further still.

            Mairon’s fingers raked over Melkor’s hips, scrabbling for purchase. His knees flexed and jerked until the carpet fibers left hot, red burns along his thighs. The small abrasive pains did not register against the uncontrollable need crawling out into the Maia’s lithe limbs.  A spasm of denied orgasm wrenched Mairon’s sprawled body.  Then another.

            His throat worked spastically over Melkor’s cock.  Desperate fingertips tried to hold onto Melkor’s hip, his thighs, before they lost the ability to grip.  Mairon’s hands quivered uselessly against Melkor’s flanks as the next wave slammed through locked, burning muscles.

            Scalding tears ran freely over Mairon’s cheeks and down his jaw: evaporating into steamy puffs as they departed his flesh.  He tried to buck closer, despite the fact that his nose was embedded in the thick nest of curls cradling Melkor’s cock.  Mairon’s throat muscles worked frantically over Melkor’s shaft in a desperate attempt to coax him into ejaculation.  Every instinct, everything fiber of his being insisted that his Master come, come now.  Mairon felt the tell-tale twitch shiver up Melkor’s cock, felt the already distended tip engorge even larger, and he rejoiced. The Master would gift him with that ferocious, shuddering growl that preceded his spectacular eruption.   Thick, white seed would flood his throat to find its way out his nose, and even ooze from his painfully occupied lips. As long as his Lord was well pleased, Mairon thought disjointedly, his own wayward urges were of little import.

            Hence, he actually rasped – whined – “ Maassster?!” as Melkor smoothly pulled his stiff length out of Mairon’s gaping mouth.  This time Melkor told him to be still in a sharp, short hiss.  Mairon was lost in his own panicked disbelief, aching with unrelenting pulses of desire that flashed between waves of pleasure and pain.  He did not realize that the Vala above him knelt with his obsidian eyes squeezed shut, both large hands showing a marked tremor as they remained determinedly still in Mairon’s matted mane.

            After several excruciatingly long seconds, Melkor slid his arms under Mairon’s shoulders and lifted the much smaller Maia into his lap. Mairon half lay in Melkor’s embrace, shivering uncontrollably, weeping silently. He stared up at Melkor with eyes that actually flickered from amber to gold to red, devastated eyes.  Mairon shrank in on himself, Melkor felt it and tightened his hold.

            “ How…wha…” Mairon forced a thin thread of sound out of his aching throat.

            “ Hmmm?” Melkor seemed fey, distracted, then his gaze sharpened, “ Ah, thou didst naught wrong,”

            “ B..but..” Melkor had never pulled out before.

            Long hands began to glide over the Maia’s shaking limbs, one paused to pat his painfully engorged cock in a strangely comforting gesture, before stroking down his thigh. Melkor pulled Mairon to his chest and rested his chin atop tangled copper locks.

            “ Naught wrong.” Came the deep assurance again. Mairon breathed easier.  He reached out to touch the back of Melkor’s hand as it smoothed along his skin.  The Master laughed silently, “ Almost too well, my precious,” He said.  Melkor dragged a teasing fingertip over one of Mairon’s flat nipples suddenly.  When the Maia shuddered violently, at such a light touch, Melkor chuckled again.  Now he ran his thumb back and forth over the tightened nubs, alternating, until he could pluck at the tiny peaks.  Mairon’s head fell forward into Melkor’s shoulder and he stifled a whimper against the Vala’s neck.  More followed, as powerful hands moved Mairon’s arms, stroked his thighs wider apart, dragged across his bound, burning balls and up over his cock.  Melkor reveled in the little noises as Mairon whined and mewled into his throat. Such weak, needy pleas would appall Mairon if his stringent self control remained intact.

Teasing fingers slid between Mairon’s buttocks, pausing to rub slow circles over his puckered entrance until the ring of muscle flexed.  Mairon’s hips twisted and writhed, his breath fractured, “ O, please, my Lord,” he implored, pressing himself desperately against swirling fingertips, “ Now, please now,” Only to give a deep groan of frustration as Melkor’s fingers wandered back to trace the line of leather that separated his throbbing balls.

The Vala laughed softly, “ Now?” Powerful fingertips trailed up to stroke Mairon’s engorged cock, teasing over its weeping tip.  He slowly wrapped his fingers ‘round it and began to stroke the straining length. “ Dry as dust?  No, my tiny Maia,” Mairon buried a frustrated sob in Melkor’s neck when the Master’s touch abandoned his cock and wandered back between his cheeks.  As the stroking, rotating caresses resumed, Mairon arched half out of Melkor’s lap, another strangled sob escaping him. 

“ I should not like thee too sore, too soon, methinks,” Melkor mused in a wicked murmur.  The Vala pulled back onto his knees, jet black eyes taking in Mairon’s wanton sprawl with deep satisfaction.  In an agile motion, he pulled his feet beneath him, assuming a crouch, and reached out to scoop up the smaller divinity as he rose to his full height.  Mairon only realized it was happening after he found himself against the Master’s chest. He threw an unsteady arm around Melkor’s neck.

“ Wha..Master..whe..”

“ Be still,” Melkor nudged his nose into Mairon’s temple, and his cool whisper made the Maia’s golden skin prickle.  Melkor carried him into the dark bedroom and dropped him atop the sumptuous bed.  Relatively untested, it groaned a creaking protest.  Melkor dragged him into the position he desired, making the bed groan further protests, and reached out to the tall chest that stood beside the bed. 

Tugging open one inlaid door, the Vala’s fingertips danced lightly along in the dark.  He snapped open a fine, silk-lined box, pulling from it a string of large, beautifully polished golden beads, letting them hang over his wrist, as his touch moved along a small collection of  blown-glass bottles and ceramic pots.  He easily plucked the one he wanted and a stray brush of Will closed the door after his retreating hand.

Mairon had been blindly trying to recollect himself.  He knew, he knew full well, that a mere Maia such as himself had little, if no chance, of besting a Vala in a contest of Will…or power…but it bit his pride to be reduced to a boneless, begging mess.  For a helpless moment he burned with the desire to meet the Master strength for strength, but that hot bubble burst the moment something metallic hit heavily against the quilted satin coverlet beside his head.

Melkor may not need light, but Mairon required a little.  He could not see in absolute darkness, and his sprawled limbs jerked in momentary surprise.  Above him, Melkor laughed aloud, “ Such a gape, like a fish,” and the light caress of Melkor’s fingertips over Mairon’s lips caused the Maia to twitch yet again.  Two long fingers pushed into his mouth and Mairon opened to them, a moan seeping past as they steadily, slowly, slipped over his tongue and down past the top of his throat.  Melkor withdrew his fingers: thrust them in deliberate rhythm, imitating how his cock had possessed Mairon’s throat only moments ago.

The Maia lifted his head, began to pull back and push forward much as he’d responded earlier to Melkor’s absurdly thick girth and choking length.  Melkor ghosted his nose along the upswept arch of Mairon’s ear, his chest vibrating with a contented rumble, “ Just so, little one, just so.  Smooth, soft, all mine, this wet bed, thy clever tongue,”

Mairon surged against the fingers in his mouth, taking them down even further, as short, sharp pants found their way out his nose.  He heard the lid pop off the ceramic pot, but was utterly lost in enveloping waves, becoming further overwhelmed when a set of slick fingers took hold of his aching cock.  Melkor slathered him up liberally, and Mairon cried out, low and sharp.  Choking as he swallowed convulsively around the fingers half into his throat. He bucked in the Master’s hand, unable to stop the roll of his hips as inflamed nerves desperately sought sensation that was both pleasure and pain.  Two denied orgasms had left him incredibly hyper-sensitive and he could feel every flex, every curve, of Melkor’s fingers as the Master’s strokes built in speed and strength.

“ Ple…n..Ma…pl..” He garbled around Melkor’s fingers, gagging as unconscious words tried their best to be sung.  The rapid shift of contradicting sensations had the Maia writhing and twisting desperately into the bedding.  Simultaneously trying to present and withdraw his stinging cock from that all encompassing hand.

“ Poor precious,” Melkor slowed his strokes before trailing his slick hand down over Mairon’s swollen, throbbing balls.  He flicked the sack with the tips of his sharp nails, raked along the tender folds for a moment, and then withdrew.  Mairon dragged thin, unsteady gasps through his nose even as he suckled weakly, sporadically, at Melkor’s fingers. Gentle, but undeniable pressure kept his tongue pinned to the bottom of his mouth. 

What Melkor did in the dark, Mairon could not guess, but after several long moments he felt a hand take hold of one knee: parting his legs and lifting him so his calf rested on Melkor’s broad chest and shoulder.  He twitched and whined when he felt two slick fingers press against his hole.  For a moment firm fingertips swirled, spreading a generous layer of thick lubricant over the puckered muscle, but they withdrew too quickly.  Mairon reached through the dark, a whimper of protest leaving him.  His hands found Melkor’s arms and stroked pleadingly over moving muscle.

A moment later Mairon gave an incoherent cry around the fingers in his mouth as he felt the cold, slick press of metal.  It popped inside, a concealed counterbalance within set it rocking of its own volition.  Melkor’s fingers pressed hard into his mouth, pinning his head.  One knee wedged beneath him, holding him still, as Melkor half climbed onto the bed.  Six beads, in all, clacked dully against each other by the time the Master was done.  Mairon shivered and shook, dragging hard breath over Melkor’s fingers, straining to remain still as he adjusted to the intrusion.  The balls continued their motion, internal counterbalances swinging.  A tremor rippled through him, despite his best efforts.  The need to move crawled beneath his skin, slowly building, and he twitched violently, explosively, when he felt Melkor’s mouth trail along his throat.  The Vala rumbled with pleasure as his teeth found taut, sensitive tendons and dragged along their length.

The weights inside him clapped up against each other again, and resumed their rolling.   Now…now he felt their subtle pressure against just the right place, more so when Melkor tugged – Mairon realized that the Master still held at least one bead – on the string.  Much stronger, he felt them hit and his imagination provided the chime of metal against metal, as the pendulum effect rocked through him.  Yes, that spot, growing more sensitive with every wave, every unheard clack, until Mairon’s hips jerked, tried to twist, and  bucked back against the bedding.  Melkor’s teeth worried at a particularly sensitive spot just under his ear.

“ Ah, a ripple over the surface,” The Vala’s voice sank so deep it was barely audible, Mairon felt, more than heard, the words mouthed against his throat. They also manifested as sub-harmonics and as pure thought, mind to mind.  // Again,//

Mairon’s whole body twisted in a spasm when Melkor tugged again, and a long, low whine vibrated deep in his throat around the fingers thrust down it.  This seemed to please Melkor very much for he produced a thrumming purr.  Much to his relief, the Master drew back and let his fingers drag out of Mairon’s parched mouth.  He swallowed convulsively several times, trying to remoisten his throat and stiff, aching tongue.  As he did, large hands slid along his limbs, repositioning him once more.  Melkor’s knee slipped out from under him, then over his hip.  Both massive legs moved and a moment later the Vala settled part of his weight over Mairon’s thighs.  The Maia gave a garbled bleat of surprise when Melkor took his painful, throbbing  cock in hand, and another when he felt the larger Ainu press himself down on its length.

His incoherent protest became a deep, guttural moan as Melkor seated himself fully, coming to rest for a moment before he levered himself slowly up and down.  Mairon’s elegant hands clawed for Melkor in the pitch black, latching desperately onto one arm and the back of one flexing thigh.  With his fingers wrapped around Melkor’s wrist, he felt it when Melkor reached out a hand to cover his mouth.

“ Be still,” it was barely a growl, a feral huff of breath.  Mairon froze.  He mewled against Melkor’s palm, kissed its cool center before lathing it hesitantly.  The Vala gave a faint snarl and rocked his hips hard this time, slapping down fully before clenching tight as he pulled away .  He built to a rhythm, steady, long and full, and rode the Maia below him with enough force to send the string of balanced weights into rapid motion.  Mairon’s mouth opened against Melkor’s palm and soundless breath slapped against heating flesh.  It repeated four or five times, the Maia’s lithe body otherwise locked rigid beneath his rider’s weight.  The leather thong at the base of his cock continued to fulfill its purpose, preventing him from coming.  Hot blood could enter but not escape, and his cock became a molten, stinging torment.  Shaking fingers flailed clumsily at Melkor’s limbs, another silent scream splattered against his palm, as the Master reached around to find the two gold beads dangling between Mairon’s flexing, sweating ass cheeks.

One quick tug, a bead emerged, and the Maia pinned to the bed shimmered in the darkness.  Faint tongues of amber and gold threaded their glowing way under his flesh.  A flash of heat erupted off him, powerful enough to lift and fan the Vala’s heavy black hair.  Melkor’s hand followed as Mairon’s head snapped back, holding him there as another bead, then another, emerged in punctuation to the Vala’s down strokes.  

Mairon’s fëa danced on the edge of his flesh as each bead popped free, leaving slithering rivulets of gold, blue, and white light coursing under his skin.  Mairon’s rarely visible freckles incandesced as a swirling pattern over his chest and upper arms: as flaxen glints along his throat and cheeks.  Melkor lifted himself off Mairon’s engorged length before he tugged out the final gold sphere.

Silent, incoherent protest rose, with another wave of heat, as Mairon sobbed helplessly, noiselessly, into Melkor’s palm.  Tears spilled in a humiliating spurt, but he registered only that he could not breathe, that he could not come, and there was nothing he could do about either.  Air and snot bubbled along the top of Melkor’s hand.  Mairon could not suppress a sudden gag.  The Master swiped long fingers over his face. They disappeared for a moment before returning with a handful of bedclothes.  Another rough swipe as Mairon hacked and choked air down his suddenly freed mouth.

“ Mas…” Mairon hissed, both hands clawing out for Melkor, “ M’llor, pl…pl,”

Melkor leaned into the arms grabbing for him, purred louder as Mairon wound tightly around him.  Imploring, broken mewls came in bursts, “Everything….adore …thine…always…” As the song of worship built, Melkor slid Mairon forward along the bed.  First one knee, then the other, parted the Maia’s straining thighs.  In response, Mairon locked his ankles around Melkor, offering himself with an arch of his lower back.  “ Fear thee…need thee…thine own, to take , to use, please thee, ” Long fingers slid along Melkor’s throat, up his jaw, pressed their heat to his cheek as Mairon implored, “ Please thee well, thine alone, my lord, my master, adore thee, fear thee, need thee, thou art everything and ever shall be,”

“ My golden Maia,” Melkor growled as he lowered them both back to the rumpled bed.  One hand slipped between their hot, damp bodies, “ My most Admirable,”  Rough fingertips found the leather strip looped at the base of Mairon’s hard cock, “ Tiny ember, doest thou burn?  How badly? “ Toying with the ends, “ Shall I permit….”

“ As thou wilt,” Mairon keened, turning his face up until he could press his cheek to Melkor’s clenched jaw.  “ Take me, fuck me,” the smaller Ainu begged, “ Use me at thy will,”

“ Fuck you? ” Melkor teased, touching his lips to Mairon’s below, “ How?”

“ Hard…fast….. _deep_ ,” Mairon groaned, “ All of thee, in me, please, Master, fill me, fuck me… _own me_ ,”

Melkor palmed down Mairon’s side with his other hand, pausing to mould and knead tight muscle when he found the satisfying curve of one cheek.  Mairon jerked and clutched harder, begging again to be taken.  He dissolved into a wild shudder when Melkor’s strong fingertip stroked his lubricated entrance and pushed in suddenly, up to one knuckle.   It stung.  Mairon whimpered, babbled in a brief whisper, and pushed himself down to take more.

Melkor pulled out, returned with two fingers, and then with three, working until his digits slipped in and out with relative ease. Until Mairon’s sharp hiss became an imploring keen.  When Melkor’s wet, blunt cock thrust into him, Mairon shook with a grinding, guttural groan of pure ecstasy. Sensation tipped back and forth, stinging pain, rippling pleasure, as Melkor surged fully home. Mairon’s long fingers convulsed against Melkor’s shoulders, unable to find purchase, clumsy and helpless.  The thick, heavy weight of Melkor’s cock stretched sore tissue, ploughed mercilessly over that spot left unbearably hypersensitive by the strung beads, leaving Mairon choking for breath.  Filled to the edge of pain, brimming with pulsing satisfaction at being so completely full, Mairon succumbed completely to his own nature in this onslaught of sensation.  As his Master pulled out slowly, he knew his place and his purpose.  His body jolted as Melkor drove in hard, deep and fast.  A wrenching cry vibrated in Mairon’s chest as his fëa slipped beyond the bonds of his flesh.  // Please thee well, serve thee well, always thine…//

Above him, Melkor shuddered before crushing him deep into the bedclothes.  Taking hold of Mairon’s hips, the Vala tilted him until those fast, diving thrusts hit true every stroke.  Mairon’s cock leapt and twitched, tiny dribbles of semen forced their way out despite the leather binding.  Broken notes of adoration fluted past his lips as threads of molten gold writhed beneath his skin.  Flashes of static electricity played through the long copper hair tangled on the bed beneath them.

// Mine to command, mine to raise high, to cast low, mine to _fuck_ …// Melkor’s fëa defied it's confines, seeking Mairon’s. Manifesting, the opaque shadow surged and ebbed around their entangled bodies.  Melkor drove hard and held, balls deep, // My tiny cocksheath.//

Mairon wailed, catapulted beyond delirium as Melkor penetrated far deeper than mere flesh.  As fëa merged with fëa, thin threads of molten gold, searing blue and pure white merged into the dark haze enveloping them.  Melkor’s mental voice sang through Mairon’s mind, through his veins, filling him with the Vala’s rapid, intensely possessive incantation, // …thy blood to boil…thy breath to break … //

// Yes,//

// … thy bones to bend …thy hands to shake…thy cock to rise…//

// Yesss,//

// In flesh and bone and blood, thou art mine, now and ever.//

// Always…//

// To do with as I please.  Thou hast foresworn…//

// At thy will…//

            Melkor’s reared back suddenly, onto his haunches, pulling Mairon with him to keep their deep union.  The Maia barely noticed, completely focused on the Vala’s huge cock still buried in him to its fat hilt.  Internal muscles rippled, squeezed, played in sensual abandon.  Melkor’s eyes rolled back for a moment, he gave a growling moan of his own, as Mairon’s knees and thighs flexed around his waist.  Writhing sensually, Mairon’s body pushed as if to expel him, tightened and pulled as if to draw him deeper – an utter impossibility – working around him in constantly shifting rhythms. 

 Melkor purred as another wave of heat lifted off Mairon, sparking anew within their melded fëa, and reveled in both hot flesh and searing spirit.  He reached between them to find the leather thong and slowly pulled it loose, using his fingers to replace its pressure around the base of Mairon’s erection for a few moments.  The Maia knew it only because his balls suddenly hurt worse, if such a thing were possible.  A short, hoarse scream jerked in his chest then fell into a moaning sob for the first sensation to return was intense pain.  The Master cupped them, stroked him, as the initial sharp jab lessened into an almost pleasant throb. Melkor messaged them slowly, feeling how they swelled once freed from constraint.  Mairon’s shoulders wrenched in the bedding, actual flames licked through his shifting mane. 

“Mairon,” Melkor murmured.  The Maia could not manage more than a musical noise, half song half moan. It grew louder as Melkor began to fuck him again, the first small rotation of his hips building to steady, slow thrusts.  Mairon sang exultant, his hips shifting into every stroke, as golden ripples moved under his flesh.  “ My tiny one,”

Melkor came down over him again, supporting himself on one arm, to nuzzle Mairon’s neck, rumbling softly, “ Now, thou shalt ignite for me,” Melkor pinned one of Mairon’s hips with biting fingers, to hold him still, as he lunged forward, snapped back, turned steady rhythm into a brutal, slapping onslaught.  Mairon clawed one arm across Melkor’s flexing back, fell into incoherent bursts of endurance as air ripped in and out of his lungs, but when Melkor dragged his fist up Mairon’s cock, the Maia keened through clenched teeth.  His body locked back in a shaking rigor, and tongues of flame raced wildly along his flesh, through his hair, shown bright in maddened eyes as they flickered open and shut.

“ For me,” Melkor hissed, holding himself back with sheer strength of will, for his darkness absorbed Mairon’s flames, devoured each flicker.  “My Thû, come!” Howling, Mairon did, in a spectacular spasm as his cock pulsed out stream after stream of thick white come, hitting himself in the face with its force: spattering into his hair and across his chest as his hips pumped to Melkor’s thrusts.  The Master came immediately, a hollow groan shaking the bed and the very stone walls of the chamber.  Melkor immobilized Mairon with his whole weight, driving deep in one last lunge as his balls emptied completely into twitching muscle.

Tiny wisps of steam drifted off the folded knot of their bodies.  Melkor purred into Mairon’s ear, filled with the Maia’s heat.  Mairon’s eyes tried to flicker open, failed.  He did writhe, gasping, in momentary pain when Melkor pulled out of him, then moaned desolately.  An incoherent murmur encouraged Melkor to put it back.  The Vala huffed an exhausted breath, shifting onto his side as he drew the smaller Ainu into his embrace.

“ Nay,” in lazy amusement, “ My tiny glutton, thou art too sore now, I know,” Melkor said smugly.

“…hurt so good…” Mairon slurred, “ Please thee…”

“ When thou dost arrive, I am well pleased,” Melkor scolded softly, “ Though henceforth, when I desire thee, thou shalt arrive with alacrity.” He added, in rich, dark satisfaction.  As an afterthought, “ This is a much better bed.”

But Mairon, who had designed and built it, had already passed out.  He remained unconscious as Melkor untangled himself and rose.  The Vala hummed softly as he pulled back the bedclothes, and lifted the limp Maia to nestle his head in the many pillows. Faint traces of light chased themselves under Mairon’s golden skin, barely visible despite the pitch black surrounds.  Melkor flipped the bedclothes over Mairon, covering the little flickers.  He wiped himself down with one of the silk curtains hanging around the bed, noticed it barely smelt of smoke at all, and patted the nearest stone poster, “ Much better.”  He considered the Compulsion he’d laid within Mairon’s flesh, “ _Much_ better,”  

**Author's Note:**

> Apologia: I fear this may be the longest single Angbang sex scene written to date. I kinda hope not. No Beta, so please let me know if you see something glaringly wrong. I have a mouse hole on Tumblr: musinshadw. I've been inspired and encouraged by some really great people there so I'd like to say Thank You for helping me break a year long writer's block!
> 
> O, and with all the plagiarism that's going on right now - Though I make no profit from and own no rights to these characters or this universe, this is an original composition produced by a single author and no one has permission to re-publish it, or parts of it. Thank you.


End file.
